


Meet me in the rose garden

by Hierarchy_is_Anarchy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy/pseuds/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy
Summary: Maeko Hironami is a girl from Kyoto. She meets Kyoya in a maze of roses and they have an instant connection. When they get together, they realize that life isn’t always smooth. How will they deal with a long distance relationship and 2 neglectful families? Aka my take on the Kyoya x reader that isn’t him dating a commoner and they dont meet in the host club and she has her own goals and life. Cross posted on Qoutev ->
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chap 1

I sighed and looked at the clock

Only 5 minutes to go

I had recently transferred to Ouran and I was itching to go into the maze of roses I saw earlier 

I absentmindedly tapped my pen

5 

Tap tap tap tap tap

4

Tap tap tap tap

3

Tap tap tap

2

Tap tap

1

Tap

0

Ring!

The bell sounded and people scrabbled to collect their belongings 

The teacher yelled out the homework but it was fuzzy over the chatter

Especially the girls, who were excited to head to the host club

A club that entertained girls over cakes and tea

I have seen them at the cafeteria 

They were quite posh and rowdy, not suited to my taste

I shook my head and carefully placed my books in my bag

For now I will have peace in my little book of sketches

With rosy cheeked models and blooming doodles, I consider it my safe space 

My garden of irises, if you will.

—-————-—-

I drew the last column and the last rose

Finally I was done 

My picture looked beautiful 

With mysterious hedges of juicy roses and an aging gazebo of cracking marble, I suppose this is one of my best works yet. 

I took out my pencil case and slipped out my water colours 

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching

A boy appeared from around the bend

He had neat black hair, pale skin and dark calculating eyes

He pushed his glasses up

“Hello, I didn’t expect anyone here”

I smiled and patted the spot beside me

“You must be one of the Host club members. Have a seat!”

He smiled and sat down 

“Thank you Hironami-san.”

I looked at him surprised 

“Hm? How do you know my name? I have never met you before”

He smiled politely 

“My father has business deals with your father and mother. Your parents are Ren and Kimi Hironami, producing motherboards and wires respectively. Am I correct? You also transferred today and are also in my chemistry class”

I giggled and nodded 

“Yes, that’s them. And I am surprised, I hadn’t seen you today”

He smiled and held out his hand

“Well I’m am Ootori Kyoya, pleasure to meet you”

I smiled and shook it

“Hironami Maeko, are you a part of the Ootori group?”

He nodded 

“Yes. I am Yoshio Ootori’s third son”

I wetted my brush

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san”

“I am curious, what are you doing here? Not a lot of people come here”

I pointed to the hedges

“I love roses and lilies. This maze gave me inspiration and I decided to come and paint it after school”

He pushed his glasses again 

“May I see?”

I nodded and showed him my page

He smiled 

“You are very talented Hironami-san“

I painted another stroke

“Please, call me Maeko or Ko. We are friends now, no?”

He chuckled 

“I suppose we are, in that case please call me Kyoya”

I nodded 

And then we lapsed back into silence 


	2. Chap 2

I hurried to the ballet studio 

It was last period and I was excited to meet Kyoya

Everyday we would meet there, after he was finished with the host club

Sometimes he would be sitting there waiting for me or it was the opposite 

He was an interesting conversationalist and every week he’ll lend a book

On Friday we would discuss what I read and what I liked most 

We often played a game where we would name facts and see if we can surprise each other 

More often than not, I lost

I quickly laced up my slippers and tied my hair into a bun

I needed to practice for finals so I can get a good mark 

I started stretching and warming 

Then I stood and switch on the music

And let the melody take control of me

Une deux troi 

Spin

Une deux troi

Efface

Une deux troi

Leap

One deux troi

Finish with a jette 

I decided to do it again till the bell ring

I finished my last pilat when the bell rung

I quickly hopped into the the shower

I rubbed a bit of lip gloss on my lips to make myself presentable 

I headed through the maze and reached the gazebo and took out the book he loaned me yesterday 

I leafed through it and removed my bookmark

A few pages later I felt my eyes droop

I was studying harder than usual

I should take a nap

And that I did

———

I woke up 4 hours later to a buzzing in my pocket 

I rubbed my eyes and turned the alarm off

A jacket fell off my shoulders

I grabbed it, confused 

Then it hit me 

It was Kyoya’s

My cheeks heated up

I stowed it away in my bag and headed home 

I will return it tomorrow 

With that in mind, I ran to the limo waiting for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: Kyoya got Maeko’s phone password cause he’s Kyoya


	3. Chap 3

The limo lurched to a stop

The driver opened the door and bowed

5 maids greeted me at the door and bowed

They escorted me to the living room

“Good evening sister”

I bowed

She turned to me

“Hello, Maeko”

Then she turned back to her book

I walked up the stairs to my room and unpacked my books 

I slid onto my seat and started studying 

An hour later the maid knock on the door

“Dinner is ready, Maeko-san”

I nodded 

she bowed and walked away

I bookmarked my page and walked down the stairs

My sister was at the table, waiting for me

I grabbed my chopsticks and we ate in silence 

I ate the last bit of rice on my bowl and set down my chopsticks 

My parents walked in

“Eh Maeko, why don’t you stay for dessert?”

I had no intention to be called ‘lazy’ or ‘why can’t you be like your sister’

My parents may be good with tech but they are lousy at being empathetic with people

I bowed 

“Apologies but I had a fair amount of sweets today. Good night”

With that I headed back to my room for a good night’s of rest”


End file.
